


Please

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Mission Sex, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: “Please~”And Rin was powerless to deny her.





	Please

“Oh gods, don't-ahh~,” Kurenai moaned, her head thrown back and her void like here a dark halo around her.

 

Rin lifted her head from where her mouth had been busy, eliciting a disappointed whine from her girlfriend.

 

“Shh Kurenai, you don’t want to wake the boys do you?” Rin asked, tone teasing.

 

Not far from where they were occupying their time with more fun activities, Kakashi and Obito were curled up into each other on the only other bed in the room. And Rin knew, from embarrassing experience, that Kakashi was a light sleeper. 

 

Kurenai whined higher, she was beyond caring at this point, she just wanted rin to stop teasing.

 

_ “Please~” _

 

And Rin was powerless to deny her.


End file.
